wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Soldiers
Generic Soldier Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Street Fighting *Strike Mighty Blow *50% chance of Animal Care *25% chance of Ride: Horse Possessions *Leather Jack *Sword *3D10 Shillings *D6 Crowns Soldiers of The Empire There are different kinds of soldier found within The Empire. The ones that follow are a representative sample of those likely to be encountered by the adventurers. For example, the adventurers could pass the soldiers on the road or come across them in a coaching inn. They are not primarily intended as opponents, but to provide colour and background to the campaign. Most troops are not armed with missile weapons, but these may be added if desired. The Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard forms the personal bodyguard of the Emperor. Units of the Guard travel with the Emperor on all occasions and are responsible for the security of all places and castles belonging to the Imperial family. In time of war, they take the field along with the Emperor, forming an elite unit at the core of the Imperial armies. The Emperor is currently recruiting and outfitting the Order of the High Helm, a unit of 'giants' (soldiers over 6' tall). This has caused some dissension amongst the rest of the Guard, as it is commonly believed that the 'giants' only possess one brain amongst four! Cavalry Individual squadrons are commanded by noblemen and are generally recruited from their home provinces. A commission in the Imperial Cavalry is regarded as a fine and fitting occupation for the younger sons of the Empire's noble houses and many of them take this as an opportunity to outshine their elder brothers, who command the armies and militias of their home provinces. There is a great rivalry between the cavalry squadrons of various nobles. Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Etiquette *Ride *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Specialist Weapons *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Injure *Strike To Stun Trappings *Full Plate Armour *Shield *Dagger *Hammer or Sword *Lance *Lance, Two-handed All ranks carry shields emblazoned with a skull and the initials of the current Emperor (KF in the present day). Extravagant helmet crests are common and vary from squadron to squadron, generally being an elaboration of the family crest of the squadron's commander. Infantry The Imperial Foot form the second arm of the Guard. Although they do not have the glamourous image of the Imperial Cavalry, they are nonetheless a crack fighting force. ♦ Imperial Guard Archers have a '''BS' of 60 and a WS of 50.'' Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Specialist Weapon: Two-Handed *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Injure *Strike To Stun Trappings *Full Plate Armour *Shield *Halberd *Sword *Two-Handed Sword (Officers only) Mercenaries Mercenaries are widely used throughout The Empire. Some are Imperial natives, while others are foreigners. Mercenary units vary tremendously in equipment, training, and quality. Some are little more than organised brigands, while others are highly trained and disciplined. Some mercenary units have become practically institutionalised within the armies of the Empire, having first seen service in the civil wars of the Age of the Three Emperors. The profile below represent an average mercenary unit; they should be adjusted up or down according to the quality of the unit. Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Ride (if cavalry) *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Stun Trappings *Armour varies from Leather to Plate *Weapons (any) Templars There are military orders of Templars attached to several of the principal religious cults of the Empire, notably those of Ulric, Myrmidia, and Sigmar. As well as fighting in the Imperial armies, their duties include acting as temple guards and taking the forefront in any holy wars. The Templars are formidable fighters, trained and equipped to the highest standards, whose fervour makes them universally feared. Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Ride *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Secret Signs: Templar *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Injure *Strike To Stun Trappings *Full Plate Armour *Shield *Lance *Hand Weapon Halfling Infantry The Halfling inhabitants of the Moot are better known for their contribution to Imperial cuisine than for their martial skills and most of the few Halfling units within the Imperial armies are concerned with foraging and provisioning rather than fighting. Nonetheless, the Halflings can fight when necessary. Skills *Cook *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Strike Mighty Blow Trappings *Mail Shirt *Shield *Hand Weapon Standing Armies In The Empire As well as the Imperial Guard, the personal retinues of the nobility and the numerous provincial and town militias, the Empire has a number of standing armies. These are raised mainly in the great cities of Altdorf, Nuln, Talabheim, and Middenheim. Most of them have their origins in the Age of the Three Emperors, when the rival Emperors each raised and maintained huge field armies to support their claims to the throne. Each city has its own army, which is under the command of the local Elector (the Emperor, in the case of the Altdorf Infantry). Equipment varies from army to army, but generally consists of mail shirt, open helmet, and polearm for troopers/soldiers or plate, armour, helmet, shield, and hand weapon for officers. The Armies of Altdorf Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Stun Trappings *Leather to Plate *Hand Weapons to Two-Handed The Armies of Nuln The armiies of Nuln have traditionally been the main defensive force of Stirland and Averland. These Counties are famous for their pikemen. Mercenaries of Stirlander and Averlander origin form the mainstay of several armies among the warring Tilean City States, as well as serving from time to time in the armies of the Empire. Skills *Disarm *Dodge Blow *Secret Language: Battle Tongue *Specialist Weapon: Pike *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Stun Trappings *Mail Shirt *Pike (I''' +10 first round only/+20 if opponent is mounted, -20 otherwise) The trade in mercenaries is two-way and the armies of Nuln make extensive use of mercenaries from the southern nations of the Old World. '''Skills *Strike Mighty Blow *Strike To Stun Trappings *Sleeved Mail Shirt *Helmet *Crossbow *Short Sword It was the armies of Nuln who first made use of bombards and the Imperial School of Gunnery was established at Nuln soon after the re-unification. Apart from a small unit of bombards based in Altdorf and used only for ceremonial purposes, the Imperial Corps of Artillery is based entirely in Nuln. Skills *Drive Cart *Engineering *Specialist Weapon: Blunderbuss *Specialist Weapon: Bombard *Specialist Weapon: Pistol *Specialist Weapon: Bombs Trappings *Charts and Tables *Pistol Category:Rules Category:Bestiary